


---

by LunaTheOneAndOnly



Series: Billdip [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTheOneAndOnly/pseuds/LunaTheOneAndOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Read It :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Today had been a interesting day. Dipper had stayed home to research a new interesting lead that he felt would lead him somewhere whiles his sister and the others went to the public swimming pool near Gravity falls. When they came back Dipper could tell something amazing had happened only by the look on Mabel's face. It was full of pure happiness. He needed to stop her multible times mid-sentence because He couldn’t understand a single word she was saying. She got her first kiss. Dipper wasn’t a cruel person but he really thought she wouldn’t get her first kiss till she was an adult or at least after he got his. Well i guess she now has something to rube in my face.

“Sooo Dip sauce. Whatcha been doing all day"

“Oh I found a really interesting thing yesterday. there was a trail of scratched trees leading to a cave. I decided not to go inside, never know what there would be. So instead I decided to inspect the claws an-”

“OKEY OKEY BLAAA BLAAA. You worked all day I GET IT! WRAP IT UP”

“I found nothing”

“You could have said that in the FIRST place! Anyways we should go to sleep it’s pretty late”

“yeah… kinda”

As dipper was brushing his teeth he was thinking of what he had done today, with made him angry.

_I just, don’t understand and it’s so frustrating sometimes. I really believed that that lead would have led me to the author of the journals but **NOP**. Ugh, i need to get some sleep or i’ll be declared brain dead before sunrise. _

Although this room can cause slight claustrophobia it makes it up with it’s cloud like beds. As the twins falling asleep an idea suddenly pops into Dippers head. he could work on finding out what creature left thous claw marks on the trees! it’s worth a shot. But to do that He would need to enter a lucid dream. He would need to think about entering the dream as he was falling asleep. He had done this before so it should work, He hoped. The clouds and flying past him fast. He is lying on his back looking at the sky. As Dipper pushes himself up he realize this is a dream. It worked. He try to change the setting but it didn’t work.

_That is... odd it usually does. well i guess my best bet is to start walking. Let’s see now, I’m in a small clearing in the middle of the forest it seems... why a forest? why can’t i control my own dream?_

As He is walking through the thick forest he could feel a wave of unease run throw his whole being. Someone is here with him. He started to walk faster and faster and faster till he was running. Then he reached a clearing, the same clearing he woke up on.

_This is a dream, I know it so I can't die or harm myself. then why can’t I control anything!? it’s like someone el- no. It can’t be. W-was Bill the one who was following me? The one who took away my ability to control my own dream? He is a dream demon._

A high pitched chuckle then consumes his whole dream, it’s like there is no source to his voice. It’s everywhere, HE is everywhere isn’t he?

“Did it really take you so long to figure out that out!? If that took you 5 minutes then your chances of finding the author before you mortal life ends is close to non!”

_God fucking damn it what is he doing here?_

“Oh not much Pine Tree, i am just here to make your life a living hell, you know, the usual!”

“Okey but can you make my life a living hell tomorrow, i am test-”

“You are testing if you can work in dream yeah-yeah i know i know”

“Wh- HO-”

“I am an all seeing eye, kiddo”

“And that means…?”

“I see all, can’t get any literal then that”

“...Oh… How much have you seen then?”

“And i thought you were the smart one”

His high pitched chuckle once again surrounded Dipper completely. Dipper was slowly getting frustrated so he decided to just ignore the dream demon and test his theory before he woke up. He wanted a journal and he got it with all the pages. Same thing implied with all the other equipment. It worked. Then suddenly the scene changed from the forest clearing to Dippers room. The floating triangle was on Mabel's bed whiles Dipper was standing in the middle of the room. He blinked his eyes a few times to protsess the sudden change in scenery and then turned around and started working. Then boom, they were in front of the mall, not a single person in a hundred mile radius. Each time Dipper had to take a couple of seconds to adapt and then continue. Bill was lightly chuckling over the expressions the boy was making. Dipper didn’t bother yelling at Bill, he would be feeding the fire. This continued on for some time till dipper had had enough.

“COULD YOU PLEASE STOP IT”

“No”

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT”

“Wow there kiddo, be careful you almost look angry!!!”

“I hate you”

“Hahaha i hate you more Pine tree”

“IT’S DIPPER. MY NAME IS DIPPER”

“No it’s not”

“I want to kill you so bad right now”

“In my dimension that is a compliment”

“Leave. Me. ALONE”

“Only one one condition”

“Oh god, what do you want?”

“THEIDIOTWHODOESNOTHAVETHEBRAINCOMPASSEDYTOUNDERSTANDWHATIAMSAYINGSAYWHAT ” (Bill said: The Idiot who does not have the brain compassedy to understand what i am saying say what)

“...What?”

This sent Bill into a fit of laughter. Dipper unleashed high pitched scream, it only made Bill laugh harder. Then something odd started happening to Bill. He started to shapeshift but he was changing so quickly he was just a laughing blob with an eye and top hat. Although Dipper tried his best he couldn’t stay serious for long. Soon he was laughing as hard as Bill was. Thank god they didn’t feel pain in the dream realm or else they wouldn’t feel their cheeks and stomach. Suddenly they were free falling.

“Hahahaha. Boy you are toooooo much fun Pine tree. Just once i’ll help you so remember TheanswerisrightunderyournoseBYE!”

Dipper woke up on the ground sweaty and multiple muscles all over his body hurt like hell. His sister was leaning above him looking happy and concerned at the same time. Dipper took a few seconds to calm himself and then the exhaustion kicked in. He told Mable he was OK and they went back to their sides of the room and fell asleep. Dipper had to admit that though everything hurt… it, it was a lot of fun. On a subconscious level he hoped he would have another dream just so he could meet Bill again. Just as he was about to call it a day, again he remembered what Bill had said just before he woke up. He wrote it down on his notebook. ‘The answer is right under your nose’ huh? I will look into that tomorrow. I need my 8 hours. And with that Dipper Pines fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter two

** Chapter 2 **

 

“Right under my nose… right under my nose… ri-”

“Dipper you’ve been staring at that billboard for hours. WATCHING PAINT DRY IS MORE FUN THAN **THAT** ”

Dipper has been looking at all his leads and small clues over, and over, and over, and over, and you get the point. He hasn’t been staying up both day and night, but he’s been getting up early and going to sleep pst midnight, add the fact he is constantly working and you’ve got a shipwreck of a once healthy person. The lack of sleep was blinding him. Everyday second he was drifted further away from the truth. He hadn’t forgotten his family he even takes breaks just to talk to Mabel and hang out with the others. But thous breaks where sadly still rare and sometimes he didn’t even notice when Mabel was trying to bring him back to reality.

Mable had had enough. He pushed Dipper aside and ripped the pictures of the citizens of gravity falls off the billboard. That snapped Dipper out of his train of thoughts. He quickly started to gathering the pictures and checking if any were ripped to pieces. He didn’t notice Mable, he didn’t see her tire filled eyes and when he did, it was too late. Mable charged out of the room faster than Dipper could say that he was sorry. Dippers face was filled with shock and regret. He felt miserable.

“Mabel!”

no respawns. Realisation came in waves. He felt weak and pathetic. He dropped the pictures and went to the bathroom. He couldn’t look at himself, he didn’t dare to.

_...What have I done... Why didn’t I ignore her? I need to rewind time and fix this... But I can’t… I should go and say I'm sorry. HA! Who am I kidding she is going to kill me after all that I have done. I should just drop it and get back to work... there's to much on my mind right now I should just drop it for now and call it a day._

Dipper was out before his head even hit the pillow. Some time passed till Mabel came charging into the room, opening with the door with a loud bang. That woke Dipper and was about to turn to ask what she was doing but then he stopped. he felt as if his heart was cracked and this… this would destroy him. Mable was surprised to see Dipper asleep. She was expecting to see him working but instead his work was still on the ground. She sat on the bed not knowing that Dipper was up. She started softly talking to herself, Dipper could hear every single word.

“Dipper… Please just. Wake up, please, can’t you see what you are doing to all of us? You’ve been trying to solve that mystery for 2 weeks straight! Bro, you are tearing me apart. Everyone misses you so, so much. When are you going to wake up, because i don’t know how much longer i can survive without my best friend.”

Soft sobs were heard and then fading footsteps left the room. Dipper’s eyes were wide open, tires at the corners of them. He wiped away his tires and tried to fall asleep, hoping that when he wakes up everything would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I Am In A Hurry Today So I Did Not Have Time To Check For Mistakes. At The Moment I Did Not Find Any Typos Or, Well Anythings, But I Can After The Huge Mistake I Did In The Last Chapter (Sleepless Dream) I Can Never Be Sure. Speaking Of The Last Chapter I Forgot To Add Some Important Details.
> 
> I Imagined Dipper As A Young Adult Not A 13 Year Old Kid. He Has All The Journals And Has Nearly Memorized All Of Them. So The Journals He Had In His Dream Where The Three Journals Combined Together. And Also This Story Does Not Have A Name And I Have No Idea What To Name It. I Am Not A Very Creative Person Especially When It Comes To Naming. If You Have An Idea Then I Would Be Thankful If You Could Help Us Out. We Can Wait.
> 
> ...
> 
> I Am Forgetting Something That I wanted To Say... 
> 
> Well Never Mind I Will Figure That Out Sooner Or Later. I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter. It Was Short And Sad But This Needed To Be Done. This Will Not Turn Into A Sad Story Do Not Worry. I Will Not Spoil The Next Chapter... But It Is About To Go Down! The Next Chapter Will Come Out On The Next Wednesday At 16:00 Sharp Eastern European Time.
> 
> Have A Wonderful Day/Evening/Night!
> 
> ~Luna


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

Dipper was once again on the clearing looking at the sky. He was having a Lucid dream again. He wasn’t surprised, there are multiple ways to enter a lucid dream. One of them was having a small nap, waking up… about 30 mins later, doing something and then falling back asleep. He didn’t try that the first time because he was too tired. The horrid memories of what happened came rushing back. The forest around him turned black and white. Dipper felt as if he was turning colorless as well.

“Hey kiddo, it’s been a while. How’s life? I like what you’ve done with the place, giving it that eerie black look.”

“Leave me alone Bill”

Dipper voice was a whisper, not a single expression on his face only a few tire drops in the corners of his eyes that were quickly wiped. He stood up and as soon as he did the small clearing turned into a giant one. He turned around and took a good long look at the daemon and then started walking away from that beast. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault YOU let everyone down and that shooting star hates you now. Oh you should have seen her, there were tiny rivers coming out of her eyes. I’ve never seen a single mortal extract that much H2O. If all mortals were like you, then who would even need daemons!?”

Dipper felt his heart cracking under the pressure. It was his fault, wasn't it? No, it wasn’t. It was his fault

“IT’S YOUR FAULT. YOU KNEW I was going to get caught up in researching and forget about the people around me. YOU KNEW IT! SO DON’T. YOU. DARE! BLAME ME!”

“Whoe there pine tree. I thought I could help you and that’s how you thank me? I am offended! I thought my little hint would have helped you! How could you say such foul thing to me? I thought we were on good terms pine tree!”

“SHUT UP!!!”

Dipper took off running, trying to get away from the daemon. Everything was on fire, but the fire didn’t hurt it wasn’t even warm! Memories of all the good times Mabel and Dipper had were rushing throw Dipper's head, adding fuel to the flame. He dripped over something and fell face first to the ground. He let out a high pitch scream. The flames were touching the sky, then everything disappeared. The ground, the clearing, the forest, everything. Two figures were floating in an empty void. One curled up in a ball and the other watching the other. Finally tires came running down Dippers face. The void was then filled with all of the memories of Dipper Pines. Good and bad. The daemon looked at it, impressed and amazed. He then directed his attention to the crying boy. He finally saw what he had done. He felt something deep inside of him he hadn’t felt before. His whole being felt weight down, like he was drowning. The boy was playing with him on a subconscious level and Bill hated it. His instincts took over and he charged Dipper, blue flames covered him and just as he was about to punch him, Dipper rose his head, his red eyes looking at Bill. Bill closed his eyes, he couldn’t look him in the eyes. The last thing Bill remembers was the feeling of his fist reaching it’s destination and a yelp of pain coming from Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> The Next Chapter Will Be Uploaded Tomorrow At 16:00 Sharp, Eastern European Time. We Have Great News. We May Start Uploading New Chapters More Offen Then First Planned Thanks To My Trusted Helper Getting Her First Laptop Or A Computer. This Is Great New For We Can Also Devote More Time Into Our Small Project Then Ever Before. 
> 
> The Next Chapter Is Very Important. Bill Will Be Given Something And Something Will Be Taken From Him At The Same Time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

When Bill woke up he was still in Dipper’s mind. He was in a small white box. He took a few seconds to regain himself and then tried to get out of the box, but failed? Before he could even begin to question his powers and how this is possible he was teleported out of the box. He saw the figure of Dipper, curled up in a ball. 

“Heya pine tree. I love what you’ve done with the place, all empty and such. Boy if all mind where that empty then my job would be so much easier. So, have you gotten over you crippling depression yet?”

Dipper slowly turned around revealing a small glass heart in his hands, his chest cut open. He was covered in green, purple and blue goo, that was also flowing out of his wound, and his eyes were constantly switching colors, never once staying on a single color for more than a few seconds. Bill froze, the color literally disappearing like someone had stripped him naked then and there. All his memories resurfaced from the past. 

_ Where did he get his-... It can’t be!  _

Dipper wasn’t looking at him, he was staring at the glassy heart. He was whispering, it seemed like he was talking to himself, he looked like he was in a trance/hypnotized. Tears started to fall down his face once more and with every tear he shed, the crack in the glass heart became bigger.

“NO, STOP IT D- PINE TREE!!!”

Bill charged at him. He was shapeshifting into a new form. When the shifting stopped he had reached Dipper. He had a human body and the same old triangle for a head. Dipper looked at Bill a wave of anger overtaking him. He threw the heart at him, Bill jumped for it. he caught it before it fell into the empty void... but he gripped it too hard, it shattered. The shards turned into dust and fazed into Bill. Bill quickly looked at Dipper, terror in his eye. Dipper looked angry. Silence overtook Dipper's mind and then it was filled with laughter.

“HAHAHAHA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME KID!?”

Tires like rivers started to flow down Bills eye. He felt happy, loved, full. He last felt like this when he was still alive. He hated it. he hated it so much because he knew very well these feelings were fake. He fell to his knees, gipping his chest. 

“B-Bill?”

Bill shot his head up, his body not moving an inch. A grazed looked in his eye.

“WHAT!?”

“I… I’m sorry”

“NO, NO YOU ARE NOT!!! DO YOU HAVE, ANY, IDEA WHAT I JUST DID? DO YOU!? I KILLED MYSELF!!!”

Bill had a murderous look in his eyes. For the first time Dipper was actually afraid of his life. Dipper disappeared.

“HAHAHAHA OF COURSE YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!! WHEN ELSE!!! I AM GOING TO FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU I SWEAR!!!”

Bill felt tired again. He fought  passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> We Hope You Enjoied This Chapter! The Next Chapter Will Come Out Tomorrow At 16:00 Sharp. 
> 
> Now That This Chapter Is Out I Can Finally Explane What We Are Doing. Bill In My Eyes In A Being That Has Not Loved Or Cared About Anyone In A Long Long Time. Even If Dipper Somehow Falls For Him He Will Just Laugh At Him. So Cora Came Up With The Perfect Idea. What If He Is Missing A Soul, Maybe That Is Why He Has No Feelings? So Now That Bill Has True Emotions We Can Move Onto Gettig Then Together. Bill Passed Out At The End Because All These Emotions Overwelmed Him. 
> 
> I Would Like To Add That All Creatit Goes To Cora She Is Just The Most Amazing Person Who Came Out With The Idea. I Am Just The Writer.
> 
> Have A Wonderful Day/Evening/Afternon. 
> 
> ~Luna
> 
> Well without Luna nothing would make 8ence. It would ju8t be a long long 8heet of rambeling without correct engli8h. 8he i8 the more important of u8 two 8o 8he 8hould get the creatit 8he de8erve8. 
> 
> ~Cora


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 

Dipper woke up sacred. He didn't know where he was and what he exactly was. His mind was a mess. He was experiencing sleep drunkenness. He went to the bathroom and started washing his face with shaving cream. then he went downstairs, with the shaving cream still on his face, and poured a bag of milk into the cereal box and started eating from it. He ate just enough until the cardboard box started to break down. He then decided to put on some clothes. He threw on his same old shirt, pants and shoes but then took one of Mabel's sweater and placed it on. He wasn’t exactly a ninja whiles doing all of this. While taking one of Mabel's sweaters he had woken her up. She was first confused but when he saw the mess Dipper had made she understood what was going on. It wasn’t the first time first time Dipper had done something like that, but it had been sometime since he had done something like that. Mabel went downstairs to make some coffee. She gave the dark coffee to Dipper who had just came out of the shower, with all of his clothes still on and soaking wet. Dipper drank the coffee, but half of it made it’s way to the floor. Mable didn’t even try to stop him, she knew that he would be back to normal before the cup of coffee was finished. You could see Dippers expression change from in a trance to normal within seconds after drinking the coffee. He then sit out the coffee he was drinking because it was so sour. Mable had forgotten to add any sugar or cream. Dipper facepalmed.

“Damage report”

“You poured milk into the box and ate from it, You took my sweater, you went into the shower whiles wearing clouds, you smeared shaving cream on your face and finally”

Mable pointed at Dippers feet. He was standing in a puddle of coffee.

“Well, at least it’s not as bad as last time”

“Haha yeah. Well you did make modern art, grunkle Stan sold it for 70 dollars!”

“If you call punching holes into the painting in the shack and then smearing tomatoes and garlic over it then I’ve lost faith in humanity. Plus is only got 10 dollars!!!”

“BWAHAHAHA”

“HAHAHAHA”

“haha… Hey Dipper?”

“yeah?”

“Wanna forget about yesterday?”p

“yeah”

“Awkward sibling hug?”

“Awkward sibling hug”

A few tires flowed down Dippers face but he quickly wiped them away.

“SO, whatcha wanna do bro bro”

“Let’s clean this mess up and then we will see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hi?
> 
> We are 8o 8orry this chapter was late. Luna i8 8ick and I had to check for 8pelling mistake8 my8elf. It took my way longer then I first thought. Luna ha8 the common cold 8o 8he 8hould be better 8oon. 8he told me that in two day8 8he 8hould be healty enough to 8tart writting again. 8o the next chapter will be out... come out? I don't know on the 10th at 16:00. 
> 
> ...bye?
> 
> ~Cora


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter six **

 

Dipper and Mable had been, busy. Dipper had informed her about the hint Bill gave him. Dipper had never really noticed how much easier it was to solve mysteries while he was doing it with Mable. They were in middle of solving the mystery of who ate the last piece of pie.

“So, have you seen Bill before in your dreams?”

“Of course i have!”

“Oh yeah, i remember. You woke up sweating like a little baby!”

“NO I DIDN’T. I was simply frightened…”

“Yeah right!”

“haha. The last time i saw him was a few weeks ago. I had a dream where i was falling apart, he was there”

“Really? What happened there!?”

“Well It was a lucid dream, but i had no control over it. I can’t exactly remember what happened there but i do remember how it ended. I was holding a heart. He looked worried and terrified. Like… I don’t know how to describe it. I threw it and he jumped to catch it. He shattered it. _**HE** _ started **_CRYING!_**!!. I’ve never seen that side of him. It was like he… _ugh_ I donät know he wasn’t himself. It was another Bill… or something probably”

“That’s odd. Nooooooooo now i wanna know what happened to him. Dipper ya gotta talk to him. Pleeeeeease. For me?”

“I don’t know Mable…”

“PLEEEEEEEEEASE!?!?!?”

“Okey, okey. Just stop making that face”

“YESSSSSSS MABLE WINS!!!”

“Hahahahahahahaha”

“So, when ya gonna do it!?”

“Well i can’t summon him so my best bet is just going asleep”

“Well whata ya waiting for!? GO, GO, GOOOO!!!!”   


“MABLE I JUST WOKE UP!!!”

“WHO CARES, GOOOOOO”

Bill tuned in just in time to see Mable tackled him. They wrestled for a while,but they stopped when Dripper knocked over the cookie jar. They were out of the kitchen before the crashing sound of the jar breaking made it to the next room. Bill was impressed by the speed of the twins when they were scared. The twins where at the edge of the forest when they heard grunkle Stan shouting curses at them. That only made them run faster. When they were a safe distance away from society they fell to the ground laughing their asses off. Bill tried his best to not to laugh along. Dipper and Mable decided to wander around the forest in search of an adventure. They found a cave with a few neon pink colored mushrooms. They decided to take them with them. As Dipper was reaching down to grab a punch of them a low pitched growl was heard behind them. Dipper quickly grabbed the mushrooms and turned around only to find a giant beast in front of him. Mabel crouched behind a rock and looked in terror as his brother was cornered. Dipper was staring into the eyes of the bloodthirsty beast in front of him. The beast sat down, keeping direct eye contact with Dipper.

“Mabel, the journal!”

Dipper threw the journal at her. She caught it mid air. She flipped through the pages till she found the correct drawing of the beast. The description red that the beast stayed calm as long as you kept eye contact with it, you could outrun it. As soon as Dipper saw the disbelief look on Mable's face from the corner of his eye he knew he was in BIG trouble. Dipper tried to move but as soon as he did the monster stood but and started growling. Then everything stopped. The whole room went black and white. Bill had a human body, fingers, feet and everything. He was wearing a hoody, hiding his face and everything. 

“Hello pine tree!!! It’s so **_NICE_ ** to see _you_!”

Bill had lost his mind or whatever was left of it, Dipper could tell. 

“ **SO** , long story short. I will save you if you do me a favor DEAL or no deal”

Bill charged at Dipper, ran over the beast and sat on the monster's head, his hand stretched out and covered in blue flames. Dipper took a second to think about it, remembering what happened last time he made a deal with Bill.

“What do you want on your end?”

“Oh, silly me how could i forget that you are a paranoid PIECE OF SHIT. I can’t you tell you what I want but you will find out SOON!!!”

“Well then I won’t accept”

“Well then YOU WILL BE **RIPPED** TO PIECES or STARVE to _**DEATH**_ ”

“...then the deal will go like this. You save me and owe you a favor BUT the flavor can’t be the following things. Killing anyone and anything, possessing me or anyone else if that is possible, taking over the mystery shack, gravity falls, the world, the universe, this dimension, any dimension. Are we clear?”

“JUST SHAKE MY HAND”

Bill was trembling and panicking. Dipper finally shook His hand. As soon as he did Bill possessed him and everything went back to normal.

“THIS WASN’T PART OF TH-”

“BE QUIET!!!”

Bill looked at the monster's eyes, a dominating look in his eyes. The monster shrunk down and ran away. Bill then left Dipper's body and Dipper reentered his own body.

“I saved you! See you tonight!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA”

Bill left but was still watching from up above what the twins were doing. All Mabel saw was dipper closing his eyes for two seconds tops and then Bill was in control. He yelled at something and then scared the beast away.

“Dipper?”

“Y-yeah shooting star?”

“BILL WHA-”

“BWAHAHAHAHA GOT YOU!!!”

Mabel looks split. She isn’t sure if Bill was tricking her or if Dipper was trolling her.

“Pfffffft gotcha!”

It was Dipper.

“Dipper you scared the living _baduzelz_ out of me”

“haha that was the point and ‘baduzelz’ isn’t a word Mabel”

“It is now!!!”

“no it’s not”

“YES IT IS”

“NO IT’S NOT”

“YES IT IS”

“YES IT IS”

“NO IT’S NOT”

“BWAHAHAHAHA”

“UGH ya got me again bro-bro. I’m gonna go now before you start burning me”

“H-Hey haha wait up Mabel!”

“NOP. CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!”

“RACE YOU TO THE SHACK”

The twins twins ran as fast as possible to the shack. Mabel came out victorious, winning Dipper with a mile. The twins had nearly forgotten about the near death encounter with a blood thirsty beast. Before hitting the hay they decided to watch if anything interesting was on the TV. They found a ‘meh’ movie about a vampire and a zombie falling in love. They fell asleep halfway through it. They were woken up by grunkel Stan after the movie had ended. Dipper and Mabel were too tired to brush their teeth and eksedra. They were throw the gates of dreamland before their head even hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> The Next Chapter Will Be Reliesed On The 13th At 16:00 Sharp. 
> 
> I Am Back To Almost Full Health And While I Was Still Recoverng I Made One Long Chapter. That Chapter Is Chapter 8. I Really Hope You Enyoied This Chapter And As Always...
> 
> Have A Wonderful Day/Evening/Night.
> 
> ~Luna


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven **

 

Dipper was once again, on the clearing. He was getting good at going into lucid dreams. He sat up and looked around. he spotted Bill sitting on a thick birch branch. He was in his human form and was shaking rapetly.

“HeLlO pInE tReE!!! dO yOu ReMeMbEr OuR dEaL!?”

Just when Dipper though Bill's voice couldn’t get more ear bleedingly unbearable, long and behold here it is. His voice jumped from a super high pitched, to a sorta high pitched, to normal and so on. 

“Yeah i do-”

“GOOD!!! i WaNt YoU tO tAkE bAcK yOuR hEaRt NOW”

“One probl-”

“WHAT IS IT!?!?”

“Actually two. One, I don’t know ho-”

“ThAt’S eAsY jUs-”

“AND TWO. You broke your end of the deal”

Underneath Bills huddy where two wide eyes. Dead silence took over the clearing. Bill started laughing. He fell off of the tree and landed on the ground with a loud thud. His hoodie came off revealing Bills face. he had normal teeth, yellow eyes with slit pupils and bright yellow hair that had never been even touched by a comb. He was laughing but his eyes were filled with pure horror. Dipper couldn’t see eyes, Bills bright yellow hair was covering them. Dipper took a few steps closer to Bill, Bill didn’t even notice. 

“Bill?”

Bills head darted up, his messy hair still covering his eyes. He released a sound so high pitched that Dippers ears couldn’t even process it.

“I didn’t understand what you said and I don’t want to know either... What has gotten into you?”

“WhAt HaS GoTtEn InTo Me? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME!? HAHAHAHAHA DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME KID?"

“No, in fact i don’t”

“I mAd- a BIG --sTaKe --D oNlY Y-- -- ALL MO--ALS --- FiX iT”

“Human ears can’t hear sounds higher than 20 000 hertz so can you lower that pitch just a little so i can understand what you are saying!?”

“GET YOUR DAMN HEART OUT OF ME”

Bill shot up and kicked Dipper to the ground. Bill grabbed a tree and was going to throw it at Dipper in an attempt to crush the kid but Dipper rolled away before he could. Dipper cleared the forest and started to levitate, his eyes shining white as a sign of power. He lifted Bill off of the ground and held him up in the air. Bill struggled to break free but at the end failed. 

“Please stop”

Bill’s voice was normal, no pitch, no echo, nothing. It was a whisper, a desperate one. This couth Dipper off guard. His eyes went back to normal and he dropped Bill but was still gently floating above the ground. He was looking at Bill with a questionable look on his face. As soon as Bill understood what he had just done he shot up and started running. Dipper ran … or floated in front of him causing Bill to bump into him and fall down. Bill closed his eyes and flinced his whole being… then opened his eyes, looked at his hands and looked confused? Dipper was even more confused.

“Oh no. nononononononono NO”

Bill's voice was normal. Dipper was now terrified, he didn’t know if he should run and hide or stay and watch. Bill held his knees close to his chest and started trembling.

“Bill? ...What are you doing?”

“You idiot. Do you have ANY idea what you have done?”

“...”   


“You have done it!”

“...what have I done?”

“You have created a state in which I am not able to leave your mind, there for am stuck in your mindscape till I get rid of this virus you have given me!!!"

Dippers face was filled with pure joy…

“The plus side to this is that now I am going to stay with you till I get rid of this virus. I am going to make your mind a living hell!!!!”   


...that suddenly disappeared. Bill lifted hes head to look at Dipper, to see his reactions. He wasn’t disappointed. Bill may be weakened in this state, but now he can play with his favorite toy both day and night. This does put a pause on his grand plan but who cares! This is going to be a lot of fun. Bill suddenly slammed his hands together only centimeters away from Dipper's face. Dipper disappeared. Bill fell to his knees and gripped his chest, he had fucked up hard. He still hadn’t gotten use to the feeling of a heart beating in his chest. He was slowly calming down though. As he was lying on the grass he was thinking of ways he could get the cancer out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> We are really 8orry that thi8 chapter wa8 thi8 late. I have a solid rea8on behind it though!... Well it'8 a 8tupid rea8on... I go to a mu8ic 8chool and my cla88e8 end late at night. I just got home and it 8 pm! I had the chapter on my computer and couldn't 8end it to Luna becau8e my computer wa8 home! I thought Luna had the chapter but 8he didn't 8addly. 8o to make a novel to a one-8hot, PLEAS FORGIVE ME! Al8o thi8 i8 my puni8hment for fucking up. I regret everything...
> 
> The next chapter will not come out anytime 8oon becau8e 8chool ha8 8tarted again for me and I have been coming come exou8ted. Plu8 we both will be getting guests over thi8 week, and we are running out of allready ready chapter8. So the next chapter will come out on the 21st 16:00. I feel 8o bad @~@. 
> 
> I am 8o 8orry!!!
> 
> ~Cora
> 
> Hello!
> 
> We Really Do Apologise For The Late Update And The Week Wait For The Next Chapter But We Both Need A Break And After That We Can Dive Right Into The Story Again. We Need To Make This Break Because Cora's Summer Break Ended And She Needs To Wake Up At 7 Am. During The Summer Break She Woke Up At 11 Or 12 Am. Thanks To That She Is Turning Into A Zombi Like Being And The Pressure Of Writting New Chapters Just Broke Her. We Will Come Back With A Long Chapter But Till Then..
> 
> Have A Wonderful Morining, Evening Or Afternoon!
> 
> ~Luna


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

 

Dipper woke up. The early morning sunraies beamed into his room. He felt well rested and ready to take on the world. He was up even before Mabel. He decided to surprise her and make her breakfast in bed. He stood up and after doing his morning routine went downstairs and started making pancakes and green tea. Dipper  was pouring boiling water into a teacup when he suddenly spotted something from the corner of his eye. 

"Hey Pine tree! Guess what, I found a way to communicate with you while you're awake!"

"God fucking damn it Bill just leave me alone! I was having the best morning!"

"Aw Pine tree~ I thought that I could drop by to say hello to my best friend and you just turn me down like that! I am heartbroken!!!"

"Pfft good to see you are back to normal Bill."

"...yeah it-thanks?"

"Did you just shudder!?"

"Do you want to have a bad time!?"

Dipper lightly giggled while he finished making breakfast. He placed them onto a tray and tip toed up the stairs. He opened the door and Mabel was sleeping in her bed. Dipper went up to her and lightly shook her up.

“Mabel! Mabel!!!”

“Nnnn Hhhh Whaaat~. What’s that smell?”

“I made you breakfast in bed!!!”

“Huh?”

As soon as Mabel saw the pancakes and tea his belly started to rumble. In a blink of an eye she went from just woken up to fully awake with stars in her eyes. Dipper gave her her breakfast and headed downstairs to check on the pancakes.

“OH I see what you are doing here pin tree. You are trying to poison shooting star by utilizing the human need to stuff gross usually mushy stuff down their through!”

“W-What!? first off she is my sister!”

“I had a brother”

“Good to know… but in our dimension we don’t kill our loved ones”

“Why keep them they are just unwanted competition!”

“Well it’s illegal to kill humans. If I Killed Mabel I would be in big trouble”

“You could stab your way throw your trouble and escape”

“But everyone else will find out and they will come at me with guns”

“throw your knife at them”

“They will shoot me, I would be dead even before the knife reaches them”

“Useless mortals why don’t you just live forever!!!”

“Oh if we could we would, but seventy years is good enough”

“Pafedic”

“look who’s talking”

“If i wanted i could kill you right now”

“Well if you think so low of me and my kind then why haven’t you”

“Oh I know how to kill you it just that…”

“just that what?”

“...Um, you see… You are still useful to me! Yes that is totally the reason why you are still alive!!!”

“Uuhuh. Yeah I don’t believe you!”

“You should!”

Dipper decided to leave that conversation for he knew he wouldn’t he getting an answer from Bill any time soon. He wanted a glass of milk to go with his pancakes. The package was closed so he lazily took a knife and tried cutting it open. He accidentally cut himself in the protsess. Both Bill and Dipper yelped.

“...wait, did you just say ow?”

“..No I did not”

“OH MY GOD”

“SO WHAT IF I CAN FEEL PAIN!?”

“So if you can feel pain… can you feel everything else!?”

“...”

“...?”

“...I don’t know…”

“Okey at this point I don’t want to know as well”

Oh god I will never have a moment of privacy

“Pfff privacy is an illusion kid”

“Well can you leave me alone for a few seconds, I want to think in peace” 

“No. Your mind is to boring, only questions and… numbers?”

“Oh you mean math problems. I want to keep my mind sharp throw out summer so when I return to school I’m not behind like everyone else”

“What?”

“I Thought you were an all seen eye”

“All seeing, not all seen”

“Guess you were dumber than I first thought you were”

“Fight me”

“Can’t, I fear your punches might actually hurt me”

“Grrrrrrrrr”

“Hahahahaha”

After Dipper finished making the pancakes and ate breakfast he went upstairs to, you guessed it, work. Throw out the whole time Dipper was working Bill kept quietly snickering but soon got bored of it. Bill left Dippers vision to look around the mystery shack. He found nothing interesting. Bill had never felt such a high level of boredom in his entire existence. Then, suddenly a being flashed past him. It was Dipper, he had found something and interesting and was in a hurry to further examine something. Bill didn’t really know he only red the words “Best in the cave” and then decided to drive Dipper insane, which didn’t work. Bill started to follow Dipper.

“Whatcha doin Pine tree!?”

“The name is Dipper and I’m going to the caves where I nearly died, remember?”

“OH YEAH, you looked so pathetic, so helpless, so hopeless. To be honest I would have let you die just to see what expressions would be on your face at the moment you die”

“Good to know…?”

“SO, are you going there to end you pathetic mortal life?”

“No, I’m going there to see the different crystals and their different effects, remember, there were a lot of them and with different colors! Maybe they have different effects!?"

“I don’t mean to lift your spirit, but that is true”

“Really!? YES I KNEW IT”

Dipper started to pick up the pace till they reached the cave. Dipper first checked for monsters till he was sure he was safe He had brought with him a backpack that had the three journals, a small device he designed by himself, duff leather gloves, an extra bag, pencil, eraser and a small tree's worth of paper inside of it. Dipper started attacking the rocks, taking small chunks from here and there. each gemstone has different effects. For instance the Blue crystal was freezing cold and sent a wave of sorrow throw Dipper’s body for no reason at all. Maybe it was self defence? Dipper didn’t know.

“Now, lets see. I have yellow, purple, green, white, red, blue, orange crystals. Do I have some of everything? 

“Nop”

“What am I missing then oh all seeing eye?”

“Open your eyes Pine tree, you have two!

“Okey so am i taking your title as the all seeing eye then?”

“Oh I know what you are missing, I’m just not in the mood to help you!”

Bill chuckled lightly as Dipper started started looking around for a color he hadn’t yet picked. He found a Black crystal and an aqua or sea green crystal. After he took some aqua crystals he went to take the black crystals. They were quite high up but luckily he saw a small bath he could follow to get those crystals. As he was climbing through a rock broke loose from underneath him. He fell a little but didn’t get hurt badly, only small bruises. The rock that broke loose had a small chunk of magenta crystal on it though. He reached to collect it. As soon as he touched it a wave of arousal swept through his body turning him on instantly. A moan of satisfaction slipped it’s way not throw Dipper mouth, but Bills. Bill heart was beating throw his chest his cheeks blushed bloody red. Dipper was frozen, he couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

“St-stop it!!! Nghh! Dipper~!”

Dipper suddenly removed his hand from the crystal, but Dipper was still turned on. Who wouldn’t? Dipper took deep breath in and out but it didn’t work because that image of Bill had corrupted his mind. There was an awkward silence, both looking each other directly in the eyes. Dipper blinked his eyes once and Bill was gone. Dipper decided that now would be the perfect time to call it a day. He didn’t dare to even look at the magenta crystal. He started walking home, trying to get the awkward images out of his head by thinking of other things. He had almost forgotten about what had happened when he got home. He started investigating the crystals, writing down their buffs and debuffs. The whole rest of the day was spent on working, like always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> We Are Back! Cora Is Feeling Much Better Thanks To The Break We Took. We Would Both Like To Thank You All For Being So Bathient With Us And Still Tuning In To Read This Story. We Started Writting This Story So Both Of Us Could Learn To Finish/Post Thing On Time, With I Think We Are Failing At Because We Eather Post The Chapter Up At Eather 16:10 Or In Worst Cases 16:40 Not 16:00 SHARP, And Learning To Mix Both Of Our Talents Together, Cora Being The Creative Side And My Being The Analistic Side. 
> 
> I Hope You Enjoied This Chapter, It Was A Lot Of Fun Making This One. I Wrote This When I Was Sick And Bored, It Ended Up Four Pages Long! And The Next Chapter Will Be Coming Out On The 25th, That Is 5 Days From Now. We Need This, Rather Long Pause Because We Still Have Some Chatching Up To Do
> 
> Have A Wonderful Morning/Evening/Afternoon!
> 
> ~Luna
> 
> Hi.
> 
> On a 8ide note, um. I wa8 ju8t wondering how many reader8 we have at the moment who actually enjoy thi8... thing? Luna and I have al8o fini8h thinking throw the ba8e of our 8mall project 8o I wa8 al8o wondering.
> 
> How many of you want to have a bad/good time?
> 
> (I, It'8 an undertale reference.... we are making an undertale thingy... 8upri8e..!)
> 
> Bye!
> 
> ~Cora


	9. Chapter 9

**The ending**

Let us explain, please. We have been writing This story for a little over two or three months. We have had a lot of fun writing this though, HUGE amount of it. This story has helped Luna see her mistakes and Cora to explore her creative limits better. But both of us feel as if this story has reached it's full potential, it's limits or as far as we can take it. We one day might come back to this and finish this but till then, We are sorry to say, but We will stop updating this. For the past 5 days We have tried to come up with ideas to continue this story but couldn't find any and We literally can't and won't even try to write anything sexual.

A part of you, the readers, will just leave. That part was only here for the story, nothing else. But We pray and hope that the other half... or 1/10 not only red the story, but like Us.

To be honest when I felt my phone buzz and 8aw that someone left a kudo 8y, my heart froze for a few 8 seconds 8. I felt 8o happy. To thi8 day every time I 8aw that we had gotten a new kudo y, I grinned like an idiot. someone even came up to me and a8ked if I wa8 okey!

And The First And, Sadly, Only Comment We Got That Said I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LUNA, Had Made Such An Obvious Spelling Mistake (dreamless sleep, sleepless dream) Just Filled Me With So Much Joy Because I Saw How Long The Journey Lied Ahead Of Me. It Also Filled Me With Determination!

We have started a tumblr blog where we will start uploading Our own fan creation and maybe in the future our own creation? We will see soon. But the tumblr page link is right here to anyone who wishes to follow our journey:

[ Here! ](http://nightcore10101010.tumblr.com/)

At this very moment there's nothing there but as time goes on we will start uploading different fan made works, Our works. 

We hope you have a lovely day, evening, or afternoon!

Goodbye!

~Cora and Luna <3

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This Is The First Chapter Of Many. Is This Switching Between Dialog, Narrator And The Thoughts Of The Mane Character Pleasant And If Not Then What Should I Change And What Not? 
> 
> I Will Attempt To Post A New Chapter Every Week. Every Saturday There Will Be A New Chapter Up At 16:00 Sharp And We Are Located On The Eastern European Time, If You Wish To Read The Next Chapter As Soon As It Comes Out . If I Decide To Post Multiple Chapters In A Single Week I Will Inform You In The Summary. You Will Not Have To Worry About Me Not Having A Chapter Not Ready By This Time Next Week For I Have 6 Chapter Already Ready For Posting. I Will Not Post Them Right Now Because I Might Have A Bad Week Were I Am Not Motivated Enough To Write An Other Chapter.
> 
> Have A Wonderful Day Darlings
> 
> ~Luna


End file.
